prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Oshare Collection
Read further: Video Games Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Oshare Collection is a DS game focusing on [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]]. It was released on August 5th, 2010 and was the second ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game released, with a third following it soon after. Like the other games, it includes a series of mini-games, fights, dressing up, and musical performances. As you play, more content is unlocked. The previous game in this series was the ''Fresh Pretty Cure'' game, while following it was, Suite Pretty Cure♪: Melody♪ Collection. Description Oshare Collection is about the Heartcatch girls working in their own shop to make costumes, outfits, and accessories for customers. At the beginning, Tsubomi and Erika are the player characters, with Itsuki and Yuri unlockable later. Besides making fashions, the girls are also responsible to protect the town from Desertrian's who wish to ruin the fashion shows. As you complete customer request, or give them an item that you have already made. You will be given stamps determining on what you did. 3 stamps for making a new item, 1 for an item you already made, and 4-5 if you do a well job come fashion show time. As you fill these stamp sheets, Pretty Cure from other series also make appearances and will give you special items. There are four settings in this game: The shop, work room, Town, and Fashion Show stage. Below is a list of each location, its features, and mini games. You can tell how well you did on a minigame by its border colors: Gold, Silver, or Bronze. Shop The shop is where the girls work and get customers. By tapping on a character with a marking above their head they will make a request. After so many customers have their requests met, the shop gains 2 upgraded designs. Besides this, there are five things to you can tap: #'Hanging Sign': Next to the door, this allows you to change the theme of the store - with each design fitting the girl its designed after. Tsubomi has a pink floral room, Erika has a blue mirror room, Itsuki's is yellow with stuffed animals all over it, and Yuri has a purple room with crystals. #'Mannequins': In the upper right corner, a mannequin can be designed to wear an outfit you made or unlocked. As you play, a second one can be unlocked. #'Door': In the upper left corner is a small door icon. When you click on it, you have the option to go into town, or to the Work room. #'Curtains': in the lower left corner, whenever you click the curtains you can pick the character you wish to dress up or play with. This character will make comments when you use them, and talk with you while making items or playing minigames. #'Heart/Chypre': after you get so many stamps, A big heart will be on the door, and Chypre will usually appear at the bottom of the screen while holding a letter. This means that a special guest has arrived and upon clicking the heart, they will appear and give you an item. These guests are usually previous Pretty Cure. Dress up The player can choose between four parts of the body to change, ranging from the Head, Torso, Upper Legs, and Feet. By clicking on the small basket in the lower left corner, special costumes can also be selected, ranging from a Uniform, a Princess dress, a blue bed-time outfit, pink bunny, and kimono. By clicking on the mirror, the player can preview the outfit they selected before confirming their choice. Clicking the white and pink box will allow you to delete a specific item, which is necessary if you run out of space. Work Room The work/sewing room is where Outfits get made. There are four minigames in total in this room, but a total of 7 clickable objects. The character you pick from the shopping screen will be shown on the top screen. The clickable choices are as followed: Mini door: Like in the shop, the mini door in the upper left corner allows you to go into the shop, or outside. Horn: A minigame that allows you to play music with the mascots. Chypre uses a horn, while Coffret uses a Piano, and Potpourri with a tambourine. You can choose between two songs to play and it follows out like a typical rhythm game. On the bottom screen a music line is shown, whenever a music note reaches the inside of the red box/below the red arrow, you tap the mascot who has a spotlight over them. Telescope: By the window is a telescope which allows you to play a minigame. The goal of this game is to tap the small stars that appear on screen, following a trace by number picture-format. Your score is determined on how well you avoid touching the objects trying to hit the star you tap. Notebook: On the desk is a book object that allows you to pick an image and color it. There is a total of 8 pictures to choose from: Erika and Tsubomi, Cure Blossom Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Chypre Coffret and Potpourri, Coupe, and Dark Cure. Once you have made your selection you are taken to a black and white version of the image. On the right, from top to bottom is the following: Question mark/help, Paint brush size, pain colors, eraser, and a purple button that you tap when finished. You are judged by how well the image looks when you finish. Bottle: A minigame in which you must move the bottle around collecting the right ingredients, as indicated at the top of the screen in a heart shaped bubble/button. Four ingredients are shown: Strawberries, banana, melon, and milk. After the ingredients finish falling, you have to shake the bottle with the touch pen. Paint Can: This allows you to change the profile or shop name, along with the banner and sign surrounding it. You can choose 9 of them in total: A heart with ribbons, red polka dot with thread and button, A sparkly purple frame with single ribbon, A pink fancy side hanging sign, thin green rectangle with flowers, Light blue lace/cloud with candy and donuts and cookies, pink and purple with gems and dress with heels, and gold with small stars. Making outfits Sewing Machine: When starting up the player must tap this and will have to select which type of item to make. With each have a few pattern shapes: *Head: Beret, normal Hat, Headband. *Torso: Two tank-tops, Four Dresses, and Four jackets and long-sleeved shirts. *Upper Leg: Three skirts, one pair of Shorts, one pair of short-pants, one pair of skirts, one pair of shorts, one pair knee pants, and a pair of jeans. *Feet: Two Boots, 2 Pumps or Sandals, 1 Pair of Sneakers If an item can no longer be made due to the section being full, Chypre will appear to tell the player. After making a selection the player has to choose a pattern, then color. Followed by a mini-game where the Player must trace the shape with the Touch Pen. Next the Player sews the outfit by following the line with the sewing machine. When the Outfit piece is finished, the Player can decorate it, using a large variety of objects and items. Once its finished, the Player can view the item they made. Then they can choose to keep it or remake it. Town In town there are 9 minigames to choose from, and 2 fashion stages. Only one is a choice at first until unlocking the second, bigger one. Whenever one of the locations is under an attack, an icon with Snackeys on it will appear. Mini games: *Puzzle: Indicated by a switching image of Tsubomi and Erika with 8 picture sets to choose from, each with 3 images in them. The goal of this game is to complete the puzzle, and to do that the player has to pull the three different sliders. The mini-game allows 5 chances to get the picture correct. *Modified Sewing Game: This allows to Player to make special outfit items These include a Chocolate Heart shirt, Stripes and a Bow, Jewelry, Love Icecream, Skull, and a pop-type Shirt with stars on it. *Flowers: In this game, Kaoruko helps the Player tend to flowers. They must be watered when a sad face appears on it. *Bubbles: The player pops bubbles, and with every few popped, a pink heart is gained. For freeing Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri from their bubble prisons, the Player will gain a heart, while smaller bubbles only earn small orange hearts. *Register: Work at the Flower Shop counter by putting in prices. Then wrap the flowers before handing them over. *Cleaning: Clean the messy room in Fairy Drop. The Mascots (who are covered in mud), will fly by on occasion to make a bigger mess. *English: In this game, the Player can learn simple English words, with the Teacher pronouncing it. *Crepes: Follow the directions to make a crepe befitting of the buyers request. Battles Battles work as they did in the previous game, but with a faster pace. Tap the star icons that appear, which will cause a single Cure, or Duo to attack with a punch or kick, or by unleashing a special attack. The transformation screen and final attack screen depends on who the Player is currenty playing as. Fashion Show The Stages alternate in that one has a larger venue than the other - but will take a while before being unlocked. It works like a rhythm game. First the player selects the character or characters they want to perform, then decide on dressing her up or changing her into her Cure form. When clicking on the Bow icon, a special performance between three girls will take place, which is manditory to collect the Silver Heart emblems. To perform the Player has to tap the yellow spheres that appear when the thin borders form its circle. On the top screen is a big heart, and as the character and Player perform, the heart will fill up. The points depend on how much its filled. The stage will change depending on the song picked. From colors to small things that appear on the stage. Trivia *The game received a score of 28 (7/7/7/7) on Famitsu. *Oshare is translated as "Fashionable, stylish". *Unlike the previous game, or the one following it, this one does not include a Card for the arcade game. *Cologne does not appear in the game. *The icon for the Work Room is a shirt worn by Tsubomi after she met Erika. *The songs to choose from are "Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!", "Heartcatch☆Paradise!", and Tomorrow Song ~Ashita no Uta~. *This was the only game of the three Mini-Game series on the DS that didn't feature a Bento game. External link Bandai Namco Games page for the game Gallery Oshare_Box.png|Game box Love and Inori.png|Love and Inori stop by to give a yellow-white flower acessory! Cure blossom.png|Cure Blossom in the game cameos.png|Everyone from Pretty Cure Max Heat, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, & Fresh Pretty Cure! in the opening Erika Ribbon.png|Erika modeling a dress Group Hug!.png|Everyone in the opening. Itsuki diamons.png|Itsuki modeling a dress Itsuki lolita.png|Itsuki models another dress Itsuki sunshine.png|Itsuki in a yellow dress Mascots.png|Tsubomi and Erika with the mascots Sewing.png|The girls sewing Tsubomi frills.png|Tsubomi in a dress Yuri rose.png|Yuri in a dress HC_DS.png|The artwork from the cover Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise